1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device manufacturing apparatus and method for manufacturing a device using a droplet ejecting device and a method for driving the device manufacturing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, color filters are used in liquid crystal displays. The color filter is formed so as to be integrated with a liquid crystal display and functions to improve image quality and to give the primary colors to respective pixels. Methods for manufacturing the color filter can include a method for irradiating a film, coated with a photosensitive resin, with light through a photomask to cure irradiated portions, removing unirradiated portions of the film through development to form a pattern, and then coloring the patterned film (coloring method). Additionally, photolithography can be used for manufacture, whereby compositions formed by dispersing red, green, and blue colorants into respective photosensitive resins are sequentially used to form a film, and light irradiation and development are performed in a manner similar to the above method, thus forming a color filter. These methods need various processes, such as film formation, photolithography, and development, resulting in a deterioration in the workability and an increase in the manufacturing cost.
On the other hand, color filter manufacturing methods include a method for forming a colored layer of a color filter using an ink-jet head. According to the method, a position, at which a droplet of a liquid material (ink) including a color-filter forming material is ejected, can be easily controlled, thus reducing waste of the material. Consequently, the manufacturing cost can be reduced.
The ink-jet head has a pressure generation chamber which communicates with a nozzle opening and in which one part of a partition wall is made of an elastic plate. The elastic plate is connected to the movable end of an extensible and contractible piezoelectric vibrator. Accordingly, when the piezoelectric vibrator is expanded or contracted, the volume of the pressure generation chamber can be varied. Thus, the ink can be supplied and the droplet thereof can be ejected.
As an actuator for driving the ink-jet head at high speed, a longitudinal-mode piezoelectric vibrator is used. The piezoelectric vibrator can include piezoelectric-material layers and conductive-material layers which are alternately stacked on each other. The piezoelectric vibrator is extensible in the longitudinal direction thereof. The area of the longitudinal-mode piezoelectric vibrator to be in contact with the pressure generation chamber is smaller than that of a flexural vibration type piezoelectric vibrator. In addition, the longitudinal-mode piezoelectric vibrator can be driven at higher speed than that of the flexural vibration type one. Accordingly, a device can be formed with higher pattern precision.